


Coda: What Happened That Night

by vespertineflora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x06, 9x06 coda, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Gen, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, heaven can't wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between the time Dean and Cas drove away from Nora's that night, and Dean dropped Cas off in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda: What Happened That Night

After they drove away from Nora’s house, it didn’t take Cas more than ten minutes to admit, resentfully, that he had been sleeping in the back room of the store where he worked, at which point Dean insisted that he wasn’t going to drop him off there to spend the night.

“I got a motel room in town for the night,” he said, and even Castiel couldn’t miss the heavy guilt in Dean’s voice. “You can stay there. I need to patch up your wrist anyway.”

Castiel couldn’t help but feel at least a little glad that Dean had the decency to sound guilty. Dean was the one that had kicked him out of the bunker, after all; he was the reason Cas didn’t have anywhere better to sleep.

“I thought I’d be staying alone, so it’s just one king bed, but... you can have it.”

“Dean,” Castiel replied, his voice sulky, “I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed.”

If Cas had been looking at Dean, he would have seen him wince. “You’re not kicking me out. I’m kicking myself out,” he said quietly after a moment. “No arguments, okay?”

Castiel was quiet for a moment. Though he’d almost always give in to Dean, he was reluctant to accept that favor, when part of him was still very upset at his friend, even if Dean had technically just saved his life (again) and was offering to bandage him up (which Cas needed, sure his wrist was badly sprained), and give him a warm bed for the night. Eventually though, he muttered back, “okay.”

They pulled up in front of Dean’s room just a few minutes later, and inside, Dean suggested that Cas go shower while he got his med stuff out of the car. Though it wasn’t easy washing up, the hot water felt really good on his skin and Cas couldn’t complain about that. When he got out, he changed into the tee shirt and sweats Dean was lending him and Dean sat down with him and tended to his arm.

Dean made it hard to stay completely angry with him. As much as Castiel wished he could... yell or scream at Dean for bringing him back to the bunker only to kick him out again... he couldn’t. It had broken Cas’s heart at the time, to think Dean finally wanted him there only to... but Dean’s hands were tender, his calloused fingertips working deftly to splint his sprained wrist, and even though it hurt as Dean work, there was something about the brush of Dean’s skin against his that sent little jolts of electricity through him and it felt too good to try to rage.

This was how Dean showed his love after all. Castiel knew that, that Dean didn’t express himself very well at times, but having him nurse him like this, take care of him... it was reassurance. Dean wouldn’t be doing this, wouldn’t be taking this time to care for him if he... didn’t want Castiel around, if he didn’t care.

Once it was safely splinted (perhaps not expertly, though well enough), they avoided the awkward tension by flipping on the television and watching reruns of a show about a man faking to be a psychic so that he could work with the police, and it was entertaining enough to pass the time until Dean flicked it off and insisted they get some sleep.

Dean pushed himself off the end of the bed and Cas immediately missed Dean’s warmth and weight next to him, but he stayed silent on it as Dean settled into the chair next to the bed.

Cas tried to ask Dean if he was sure about the sleeping arrangements, but Dean waved him off and said, “I’ve slept in worse places. Just get comfortable.”

Cas didn’t argue, didn’t have the energy to after his day, and so settled in beneath the covers, all too ready to fall asleep.

Or so he thought. He glanced over at Dean settling into the chair before he shut his eyes and tried. He really did try. He was exhausted and the bed was comfortable (more comfortable than a sleeping bag laid out on a hard linoleum floor at least), but... sleep just didn’t come. 

It wasn’t long before he heard the familiar sounds of Dean’s sleepy little breaths. He’d watched over Dean while he slept far too many times not to recognize the sound. It was relaxed, even, and Castiel couldn’t help himself; he turned onto his side, eyes opening as he decided to neglect the attempt to sleep for the moment.

This was... the first time he’d seen Dean sleep since his Grace had been taken, and though he did actually need to sleep now, it seemed old habits died hard. Everything in Castiel at the moment would rather watch over Dean than sleep himself. He’d much rather focus intently on the little flickers of Dean’s eyelids and watch the steady rise and fall of his chest as the slow breaths passed through Dean’s slightly parted lips than indulge in his own need for sleep.

Because this was how it was supposed to be. Castiel was supposed to still be an Angel, still have his powers. He was supposed to still be... useful enough for Dean to keep around, useful enough to protect Dean and himself. A couple months ago, he could have taken out Ephraim with hardly any effort, and now... now he had nearly broken his wrist and almost hadn’t gotten out of it alive. Now he could barely force himself to keep his eyes open and make sure Dean slept peacefully and safe through the night, no matter how hard he fought...

Cas wasn’t sure when, but he must have fallen asleep at some point, because he woke up the next morning to the soft warmth of the sun on his face, and his body significantly less stiff than he was used to. He opened his eyes and his first sight of the day was Dean watching him with a little smile from his seat in the chair, a smile that grew a bit triumphant as he saw Castiel awakening.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas greeted him, feeling a little smile on his own lips. 

Something about the calmness of Castiel’s greeting seemed to shake Dean, and the smile faded a bit as he asked with a touch of disappointment, “You’re not creeped out, are you?”

“Not at all,” Castiel replied, smiling a bit more.

Dean sighed, stood up from his chair, moving to stuff some things back into his bag. “Of course. Of course you’re not creeped out.” He looked back at Cas, grinning again, his voice seeping with affection, “Weirdo.”

And Cas smiled, turning over to bury his face against the pillow, taking a moment more to enjoy the soft bed before he’d have to get up.

So, he hadn’t been able to watch over Dean the whole night... but Dean had been watching over him for a little while. And maybe that wasn’t the way it was supposed to be, and maybe this was short-lived and Dean would be leaving soon... Maybe he should feel horrible about that instead of smiling, maybe he shouldn’t be letting Dean make him smile, but... the attention felt good, having Dean there felt good, and Cas already knew what was coming, knew he’d be alone later; but he figured if he was going to have to feel sad later, he might as well let himself feel a little happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> as much as I wish they had kissed or something, I think this is probably a bit truer to form xD


End file.
